Отсылки/Второй сезон
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 *Образ Дискорда родился под впечатлением от персонажа Q, сыгранного Джоном де Ланси, из телесериала Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение. После написания серии де Ланси был приглашён для озвучивания Дискорда. Как и Q, Дискорд любит жестокие игры, развлекать себя за счёт окружающих, случайно использует рифмы. При использовании магии он также щёлкает пальцами, образуя белую вспышку со схожим звуковым эффектом. *Пинки назвала дождь из шоколадного молока "chocolate rain". Именно этот вариант выбран по названию популярной песни "Chocolate Rain" Tay Zonday на YouTube. Кстати он же выложил 26 сентября 2013 свою кавер-версию на песню из заставки мульсериала. *Кролики под заклинанием Дискорда приобрели длинные тонкие ноги, как у созданий с картин Сальвадора Дали, например, Искушение святого Антония, Слоны и Сон, вызванный полётом пчелы вокруг граната за секунду до пробуждения. *Испытания, с которыми сталкиваются подруги в лабиринте Дискорда, схожи с таковыми из фильма Лабиринт. Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 *Свиньи, пролетающие над фермой, отылают к выражению "when pigs fly", близкому по смыслу к русской поговорке "когда рак на горе свистнет". *Джейсон Тиссен признался, что изначально концовка серии должны была в точности копировать концовку фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда с бикающей, как R2-D2 Пинки. Однако для сокращения длины серии некоторые моменты были вырезаны. Нулевой урок *Название эпизода является отсылкой к названию песни Элвиса Костелло — "Less then Zero". *Сцена, когда Искорка спорит сама с собой, является прямой отсылкой к Голлуму из фильма "Властелин колец". *Сцена, в которой Искорка говорит "Я подумала, что если не найти проблему, то можно её создать" и улыбается, похожа на сцену из фильма "Гринч - похититель Рождества", где "герой" фильма рассказывает, что "Если я не могу найти северного оленя, я сделаю его сам!". Затмение Луны *Название эпизода отсылает к природному явлению. *Праздник своим духом и атрибутами напоминает Хэллоуин. Дети также ходят по домам в карнавальных костюмах, просят сладости, в домах и на улицах выставляются жутковатые украшения. **Стишок, рассказанный жеребятами Искорке и Спайку в оригинальной озвучке "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" ("Ночь кошмаров! Погляди! И конфетой нас угости") переделанный Хэллоуинский стишок "Trick or treat! Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!". *В начале эпизода, когда Искорка и Спайк впервые показываются в своих костюмах, звучит вариация на арию "В пещере горного короля" из пьесы "Пер Гюнт". *Митч Ларсон представлял себе Фестралов из произведений о Гарри Поттере, когда описывал стражников принцессы Луны. *Когда Луна начала управлять облаками и молниями, сея хаос в Понивилле, её глаза полностью стали белыми. Эта сцена напоминает способности Шторм из команды Люди Икс. * Костюм и поведение Пинки Пай во время праздника является отсылкой к фразе chicken-liver ("трусливый цыпленок" в нашем переводе). Настоящие сёстры *Фраза Рарити в оригинальной озвучке "As Celestia as my witness, I'll never be sisterless again!" (в русской озвучке "Обещаю, я больше никогда не оставлю свою сестрёнку!") - пародия на фразу "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!" из фильма Унесённые ветром. Загадочная лихорадка *Оригинальное название эпизода "The Cutie Pox" является отсылкой к "Chicken Pox" ("Ветряная оспа"). *Четыре жеребца в боулинге своим дизайном обязаны персонажам из фильма Большой Лебовски. *Восклицание Эппл Блум в оригинальной озвучке "Oh my star apples!" ("Надо же!") смесь выражения "oh my stars!" и сорта яблок "Звёздное яблоко". *В одной из комнат дома Эпплов висит пони-версия картины Американская готика. *Одним из знаков отличия, полученных Эппл Блум, является красный ботинок, после получения которого она начинает непрерывно танцевать. Это отсылка к сказке Ханса Кристиана Андерсена Красные башмаки. * Еще одним интересным знаком отличия является вихрь, после которого Эппл Блум превращается в маленький смерч. Это является отсылкой к Тасманскому Дьяволу, персонажу Looney Tunes. *Упомянутый в оригинальной озвучке "Paleopony Period" является отсылкой к Палеолиту. *Фраза Эпплджек в оригинальной озвучке "Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'?" ("Тебе подсказала интуиция?") отсылает к комиксам о Человеке-пауке, где использовалась фраза "my spider-sense is tingling". *Статуя, которую создаёт Эппл Блум, очень напоминает Афродиту Анадиомена. Пусть лучший победит *Сюжет серии схож со сказкой Черепаха и заяц. *Летучая мышь играет на бокалах мелодию из заставки сериала. *След, оставляемый Радугой при огибании препятствий, напоминает таковой из фильма Трон. *Когда Радуга летит через каньон, вплоть до обвала звучит Полёт валькирий. *Песня Флаттершай и Радуги создавалась под впечатлением от песни "Fabulous Places" из Doctor Dolittle. Таинственный защитник *Со слов Сабрины Альбергетти, эпизод включил в себя несколько элементов историй о супергероях. **Фраза Радуги в оригинальной озвучке "never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!" является смешением фраз "your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" и "There’s no need to fear, Underdog is here!". **Костюм Таинственного защитника выполнен в фиолетово-чёрных тонах; образ дополняется широкополой шляпой и чёрным поясом. Схожий костюм носил Чёрный плащ. Кстати, Альбергетти ранее работала над комиксами о Чёрном плаще, хотя его дизайн разрабатывала и не она. **Пинки использовала своё пинки-чувство, спасая рабочих со стройки. Это аналог паучьего чутья Человека-паука. **Фанфары, музыка и плакат при чествовании Таинственного защитника очень напоминают таковые из мульсериала о Бэтмене. *Музыка играющая, когда неуправляемая повозка скатывается по склону, схожа с музыкой из фильма Скорость *Сцена, где Радуга оказывается в переулке, а Таинственный защитник многократно появляется то с одной стороны, то с другой отсылает к аналогичной из мульфильма Что за опера, док? из серии Looney Toons. *Имя "Mare Do Well" в оригинальной озвучке является обращением фразы "ne'er-do-well", означающей человека, никогда не делающего что-либо хорошее. Пони из высшего общества *Среди прочих мест, посещённых Рарити, была художественная выставка. Центральная картина сочетает в себе элементы картин Сальвадора Дали, в частности Постоянство памяти. Полотно слева напоминает фирменный стиль Пабло Пикассо, кубизм. Картина справа выполнена в абстрактном стиле и схожа с работами Кандинского. *На выставке Рарити одета как стереотипичный битник: красный берет, черные водолазка и тапочки, грива ниспадает, чёлка выровнена по линии лба. *Когда Рарити сталкивается с Фэнси Пэнтс, на одной из её сумок видны две подковы, напоминающие логотип дома моды Chanel. *Музыка, играющая, когда Рарити окунает Опал в воду, чтобы он выглядел больным, является аранжировкой Болеро Мориса Равеля. Секрет моего роста *Название (и его английский вариант "Secret of My Excess") - игра на фразу "secret of my success"("секрет моего успеха"). *Рабочее название эпизода было "Attack of the 50 Foot Dragon" ("нападение 50-футового дракона"), что отсылает к фильму Нападение гигантской женщины (Attack of the 50 Foot Woman), использующего идею нападения на город гигантского существа, популяризованную фильмом Годзилла. *Сцена, где Спайк идёт в белой шляпе и с мячом в лапах, отсылает к Крёстный отец 2, где Фануччи прогуливается также в белой шляпе и с апельсином в руке. *Похищение Рарити и сцена, где Спайк взбирается на гору аналогичны сценам из фильма Кинг-Конг. *Фраза Эпплджек в оригинальной озвучке "Twilight, get my rope" ("Искорка, неси верёвку.") родилась из рекламы соуса "Pace" 80-х годов. *Начало эпизода напоминает сцену из мультфильма Фантазия, где Микки Маус перемещает своей магией предметы вокруг себя. Музыка, играющая в это время, напоминает The Sorcerer's Apprentice, также звучащую в Фантазии. * Ожерелье с огненным рубином Рарити напоминает ожерелье "Сердце океана" из фильма "Титаник". Канун Дня горящего очага *Некоторые элементы праздника намекают на католическое Рождество. Также происходит зимой, ставится спектакль о древних событиях, схожий декор: колокольчики, красные и белые леденцы-трости, украшенные деревья. *Костюмы единорогов в постановке соответствуют средневековым нарядам, земных пони - средневековым и ренессансу (в частности немецким), пегасов - древнеримских легионеров (наподобие доспехов королевских стражников). *Мелодия песни, играющей в конце серии, основана на народной английской песне Зелёные рукава. *Фраза Пинки в оригинальной озвучке "I am just about to be brilliant" ("У меня появилась блестящая идея!") отсылка к фильму Поющие под дождём. *Виндиго (windigo) напоминают именем и способностями Вендиго, духа из мифов алгонских племён. * Костюм Флаттершай, которая играет пегаса-рядового, является отсылкой Зене, королеве воинов, героине одноименного сериала День семьи *Сцена, где Искатели знаков отличия двигают спящую бабулю Смит при помощи верёвок и имитируют её голос, напоминает аналогичную из фильма Уикенд у Берни. * При появлении принцессы Селестии перед семьей бабули Смит, за каретой можно увидеть глаз в треугольнике - "лучезарную дельту" - один из символов масонства. Новорождённые пони *Во время Танца поросёнка Пинки прыгает на хвосте, как Тигра из диснеевских мультиков о Винни Пухе. *Паунд и Пампкин напоминаеют Бамм-Бамм и Пебблс из Флинтстоунов. *Отрывистые звуки скрипки, когда Пинки находит Паунда на потолке, отсылают к фильму Психо. Сама же сцена напоминает таковую из фильма На игле. *Музыка играющая, когда Пинки просит выбрать её няней для малышей, основана на Aquarela do Brasil. *Фраза Пинки о кроватке в оригинальной озвучке "napping, sleeping, and on occasion with permission, as a pretend old-timey Western fort" ("для сна, и лишь время от времени тебе могут разрешить играть на ней в игру") перекликается с фразой Гомера Симпсона "Sleeping, eating, and maybe building a little fort" из серии Последнее искушение Гомера. Пропажа *Когда Эпплджек тренируется в начале серии, звучит музыка схожая с темой сериала Бонанца. *Название города Додж Джанкшн (Dodge Junction) - пародия на город Додж-Сити (Dodge City), часто упоминаемого в вестернах. *Упомянутые Радугой Wild Bull Hickok и Calamity Mane ("Ты видела Уайлд Булл Хикок? И Каламити Мэйн?"), являются отсылкой к Дикому Биллу Хикоку (Wild Bill Hickok'')'' и Бедовой Джейн (Calamity Jane), известных личностей Дикого Запада. *Упоминаемые Пинки черричанга и чиммичерри однозначно указывают на её сходство с болтливым наёмником из комиксов Marvel - Дэдпулом. *Сцена, где Пинки и Флаттершай не могут управиться с конвеером, почти в точности копирует аналогичную сцену из серии "Job Switching" сериала Я люблю Люси. Категория:Списки Категория:Второй сезон Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 *Песня Флима и Флэма рифмами, стокато и целью заинтересовать жителей небольшого городка напоминает песню Ya Got Trouble из мюзикла The Music Man. В середине песни пони скандируют "cider, cider, cider" также, как люди скандировали "trouble, trouble, trouble" в упомянтом мюзикле. Костюмы Флима и Флэма отсылают к пьессе Водевиль. *Соревнование между Эплами и машиной Флима и Флэма напоминает легенду о Джоне Генри. Так же, подобная сцена была в фильме "Укрощение строптивого", где хозяин фермы соревновался с промышленной соковыжималкой для винограда, в то время как сам выжимал его в ручную. *После фразы Флима в оригинальной озвучке "What's the matter, Granny? Chicken?" ("В чём дело, Бабуля Смит? Боишься?") бабуля Смит быстро соглашается на соревнование. Позже Эппл Блум говорит "nopony calls Granny Smith chicken" ("нельзя называть Бабулю трусихой"). Эти фразы отсылают к фильму Назад в будущее. Читай и наслаждайся *Музыка играющая, когда Радуга смотрит на книгу и затем начинает читать, схожа с таковой из аналогичной сцены из фильма Бесконечная история. *Фраза Пинки Пай "Может, теперь у неё появились способности паука?" и ответ доктора Хувза "Нет, и способность к исцелению осталась прежней" отсылают к комиксам о Человеке-пауке и Росомахе. *Сцена, где Радуга в палате пинает мяч об стену, отсылает к фильму Большой побег. *Игра, которую Флаттершай и Искорка приносят в палату Радуги, напоминает настольный вариант Морского боя, разработанный Milton Bradley Company, с 1984 года принадлежащей Hasbro. *Ауисотль (Ahuizotl) - существо из мифологии ацтеков. Имело руку на хвосте, считалось, что поедает людей на мелководье. *В конце рассказа о Дэринг Ду Ауисотль гладит белую кошку, как Блофилд из фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде. *Сцена, где Дэринг Ду окружают несколько больших кошек и одна маленькая, напоминает сцену из мульфильма Похождения императора. *В серии имеются несколько отсылок к Индиане Джонсу, в частности к фильму В поисках утраченного ковчега: **Пиццикато (перебор струн), звучащее, когда Дэринг Ду входит в храм, напоминает музыку в сцене, когда по спинам Индианы Джонса с партнёром ползут пауки. **Сцена ,где луч света падает на статуэтку, аналогична сцене из фильма, где свет падает на кристал. **То как Дэринг Ду снимает статуэтку с постамента, похоже на аналогичную сцену из фильма. **Сцена, где Дэринг Ду продвигается к статуэтке, наступая на определённые плиты, схожа с таковой из фильма Последний крестовый поход, где Индиана идёт по плитам с изображениями, являющимися решением головоломки. День сердец и копыт *Фраза в оригинальной озвучке "We're gonna need a bigger envelope" ("Нам понадобится конверт побольше") пародия на "You're gonna need a bigger boat" из фильма Челюсти. *Праздник, показанный в серии, напоминает День святого Валентина, пони также обмениваются открытками, уединяются парами, признаются в любви. Кстати, сезон был впервые показан за несколько дней до праздника. *Действие эликсира любви напоминает любовный напиток из легенд о Тристане и Изольде. Настоящий друг *Оригинальное название эпизода "A Friend in Deed' отсылает к выражению "a friend in need is a friend indeed" (близко по смыслу к поговорке "друг познаётся в беде"). *Оригинальное имя Кренки, Cranky Doodle Donkey, является отсылкой к популярной песне "Yankee Doodle Dandy" (Янки-дудл). *Песня, спетая Пинки в конце серии, основана на таковой из фильма Янки Дудл Денди. *Фраза Пинки в оригинальной озвучке "Ooh, what does this bauble do?" ("О... А это что такое?") - пародия на фразу "Ooh, what does this button do?", произносимую Ди-Ди в мультсериале Лаборатория Декстера. Настоять на своём *Протип Айрона Вилла — минотавр из древнегреческого мифа о Тесее. Также его имя наполовину аналогично имени главного злодея железного человека - Айрона Монгера. *Оригинальное название эпизода Puttting Your Hoof Down - переигранная фраза "putting your foot down", означающая, как раз, "настаивать на чём-то". *Фраза Флаттершай "As Celestia as my witness, I'll never be a pushover again!" ("Беру в свидетели Селестию, я больше никогда не буду рохлей!") пародирует фразу Скарлетт "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!" из фильма Унесённые ветром. *В начале выступления Айрон Вилла играет мотив, позаимствованный из песни "Eye of the Tiger" группы Survivor. *Само представление проходит в центре лабиринта, что отсылает к мифам Древней Греции, в которых говорится, что минотавр удерживался в центре огромного лабиринта. *Айрон Вилл использует фразу "I pity the fool" ("...я жалею тех..."), часто используемую Мистером Ти. *Для Айрон Вилла позаимствовали многие жесты и мимику рестлера Халка Хогана. В то же время, манера говорить о себе в третьем лице взята у Дуэйна Джонсона. *В эпизоде играет музыка, стилизованная под тему "The Lonely Man" из телесериала The Incredible Hulk. *Пинки Пай в процессе спора меняет свою позицию, чем запутывает сначала продавца, а позже Айрон Вилла. Похожий способ использовал Багз Банни в мультфильме Rabbit Fire. Давно пора *В эпизоде имеются отсылки к греческой мифологии: **Цербер - трёхголовый пёс, охраняющий врата в царство Аида. **Тартар - самое тёмное и глубокое место подземного мира. *Искорка из будущего появляется из вспышки света с электрическими разрядами, ветер поднимает бумаги с пола, как в фильме Терминатор. Предположение Искорки "epic pony war in the distant future" ("В далёком будущем начнётся какая-то ужасная война?") также отсылает к франшизе Терминатора. *Когда Искорка из будущего пытается объянить, зачем она здесь, играет музыка, схожая с "I Am the Doctor" из телесериала Доктор Кто. *В библиотеке на доске записаны уравнения, основанные на специальной теории относительности. *Бродя по библиотеке Кантерлота, Спайк спрашивает "Isn't this where we came in?" ("Мы ведь вошли здесь?"), что отсылает к альбому The Wall группы Pink Floyd, где она использовалась для заключения альбома в бесконечную петлю. *Вид Искорки в концу серии (маскирующий костюм, повязка на глазу, бинт на голове) напоминает Биг Босса из франшизы Metal Gear. Момент, когда Искорка встаёт к статуе, прячась от охранника, копирует действие, доступное в игре Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Поиски дракона *Оригинальное название эпизода "Dragon Quest" копирует название популярной серии RPG-игр. *Сюжет серии во многом схож с сюжетом эпизода "Spike's Search" из мультсериала My Little Pony 1980-х годов. *Побег Флаттершай через окно напоминает побег трусливого льва из фильма 1939 года Волшебник страны Оз. *Сцена, где Спайк справляется по реке с Кренки, отсылает к роману Приключения Гекльберри Финна. *В оригинальной озвучке игра драконов-подростков "Царь горы" называлась "King of the Hoard" (примерно: "Король клада"). В любом случае это реально существующая игра. *Гэрбл,Джэр и Хабс частично напоминают троицу приступников из мультфильма Балбесы. Ураган Флаттершай *В оригинальной озвучке Флаттершай говорит, что у неё "pony pox". Это намёк на "chickenpox", что в русской озвучке корректно перевели "ветряная оспа". *Искорка использует анемометр - реально существующий прибор для измерения скорости ветра. *Сцены, где Флаттершай тренируется, сопровождаются музыкой схожей с "You're the Best" Джо Эспосито, звучащей в фильме Малыш-каратист. *После неудачной попытки поднять смерч, играет фрагмент из Полёта валькирий. Секреты и тайны Понивилля *Оригинальное название эпизода Ponyville Confidential отсылает к роману L.A. Confidential Джеймса Эллроя и его экранизации. Сюжет серии также намекает на ветку с "жёлтым" журналом. *В домике Искателей на стене висит плакат с Радугой, напоминающий Nyan Cat. *Даймонд Тиара, стремящаяся сделать газету успешной любыми способами, напоминает Чарлза Фостера Кейна из фильма Гражданин Кейн. Её речь перед большим собственным портретом также отсылает к этому фильму. *Заголовок статьи "Snips and Snails and Bubblegum Fails" отсылает к детскому стишку "What Are Little Boys Made Of?" *Восклицание Рарити в оригинальной озвучке "Et tu, Gabby Gums?" ("Так ты Болтунья?") отсылает , согласно легендам и пьессе Уильяма Шекспира, к последним словам Юлия Цезаря "Et tu, Brute?". Обычно фраза применяется в случаях, когда говорящий считает, что его предал тот, кому он прежде доверял. *Подпись "Болтуньи" в оригинальной озвучке "XOXO, Gabby Gums" отсылает к книге и сериалу Сплетница ("XOXO, Gossip Girl"). *Одна из детских фотографий Эппл Блум похожа на рекламу крема для загара Coppertone. *Название газеты The Ponyville Express напоминает название почтовой службы Pony Express. Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы *Название эпизода (MMMystery on the Friendship Express) и развязка (в "преступлении" замешано несколько пассажиров) отсылают к детективному роману Агаты Кристи Убийство в «Восточном экспрессе» (Murder on the Orient Express). *Шляпа и трубка Пинки намекают на образ Шерлока Холмса. Шляпа Искорки напоминает котелок доктора Ватсона. *Одна из книг, торчащих из сумки Искорки в начале серии, оказывается старым томом, что та читала в начале эпизода Магия дружбы, часть 1. *Описывая торт в оригинальной озвучке ("It's the most delicious delectable delightful de-lovely cake in Equestria"), Пинки почти цитирует песню It's De-Lovely Коула Портера. *Имя и манеры Мьюлии Майлд схожи с американским шеф-поваром Джулией Чайлд. *В фантазиях Пинки другие пекари предстают в образах, отсылающих к различным жанрам фильмов: **Гюстав ле Гранд предстаёт в образе подлого злодея, каким его часто изображали в немых чёрно-белых фильмах. Некоторыми чертами он напоминает, например, Snidely Whiplash, антогониста из побочной ветки мультсериала Приключения Роки и Бульвинкля. **Образ Джо намекает на Джеймса Бонда, к тому же, фантазия о нём начинается аналогично заставке фильмов о Бонде, только вместо нарезного ствола выступает пончик. **Фантазия о нападении на торт Мьюлии Майлд напоминает японские фильмы о ниндзя. Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 *Сама свадьба, наряды персонажей, а также промо и рекламные материалы к эпизоду, намекают на свадьбу принца Уильяма и Кэтрин Миддлтон. *В воспоминаниях Искорки появляется Вайлд Файр, известная также, как Сибси (Sibsy), - пони-версия Сабрины Альбергетти. Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 *Во время арии Лже-Каденс смотрится в зеркало и громит предметы в комнате. Этот момент и некоторые сюжетные ходы серий намекают на мультфильм студии Дисней Русалочка. *Во время свадьбы играет Свадебный хор Рихарда Вагнера. Отдельные моменты этого произведения звучат на репетиции свадьбы в предыдущем эпизоде и в сцене, где Искорка и Каденс сталкиваются с загипнотизированными подружками невесты. *Когда главные героини сражаются с толпой оборотней, играет волнующая музыка. Эта сцена схожа со сражением Нео против клонов агента Смита из фильма Матрица: Перезагрузка. *Во время настоящей свадьбы в толпе гостей можно увидеть пони-версию Гарри Поттера. *Подмена с Каденс во время свадьбы - пародирует сюжет о «Принце и нищем». en:List of allusions/Season two Категория:Списки Категория:Второй сезон